


Our's

by orphan_account



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, SO, Stupid motherfucking Howard Stark, This idea got in my head, and it literally wont leave, he's only in here because he's relevant, poly! Steve, poly! peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poly relationship between Steve, Peggy, and Bucky. Set in the 40's
Relationships: Ot3 of Steve/Peggy/Bucky, Steggy, Stucky
Kudos: 6





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. I don't even like this ship. But it won't leave my head until I write it and the worst part is it's going to be amazing. As always, if you have ideas, TELL ME. I literally will sit around doing nothing if I don't have suggestions.

Peggy hated Bucky.

To be fair, Bucky hated her back, but it still hurt. Mostly because she had power over him in the form of Steve Rogers and taking him away from Bucky.

But honestly! Who was she to come into their lives, kicking ass and being amazing, and taking his Steve. *His* Steve, his little Stevie who was always angry and always sick and needed him.

Except he didn't. Not anymore. Not since they turned him into a perfect soldier, took away his illnesses and his colorblindness and everything he hated about himself. Not since they made him Captain America.

So Bucky said nothing, bit his tongue and looked away when Peggy laughed at his jokes, smiled at his perfect blue eyes. Steve didn't belong to him anymore, so he sat there not saying anything, quietly seething at perfect Peggy Carter.

Then something happened. Something Bucky felt, something that wasn't supposed to happen. And suddenly Perfect Peggy wasn't so perfect.

This something happened after he got rescued, after they did something to him that made him feel a little...off. This something happened in the middle of dinner, when Peggy came over to say hi to Steve, and Bucky glowered and considered flipping his plate onto her skirt "accidently". Except he didn't, because Perfect Peggy wasn't looking at Steve all of a sudden. She wasn't looking at any of them.

Perfect Peggy, the agent who could do no wrong, was staring at a girl.

Bucky saw the way her eyes got brighter, hungrier, before she forced it down. He knew that stare; He'd done it himself a few times, before he'd been shipped off to war. It was the stare of someone looking at what they couldn't have, what they could never have, and wanting it anyway.

Peggy Carter was a lesbian.

Or at least, she liked girls. Bucky struggled to hide his smile. Peggy Carter, little miss perfect, liked girls. The things he could do with that information! He knew she got away with certain things because she was good at what she did, but if something like that came up-

Bucky stopped himself. It didn't matter how much he hated Peggy, telling her secret would ruin her life. And he wouldn't wish that on anyone, because he knew what it felt like to be that close to losing everything. So he decided to stay quiet.

The only problem was Steve saw it too. And Steve was nothing if not an oblivious idiot who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Steve." Bucky called, and he saw the way Peggy narrowed her eyes at him. "Delano just took the shield".

That was a lie; Bucky had hidden the shield in the bushes somewhere, but Delano had taken the shield before, so it wasn't completely untrue. Steve turned, then shot to his feet, swearing.

"Goddammit, every time..."

Peggy watched him go, then glared at Bucky.

"Sit." He motioned with his fork, and Peggy sat, arms crossed and back straight. She huffed, glaring at him.

"I'm not an idiot." Bucky leaned forward as Peggy snorted a laugh. 

"Neither am I." She hissed, and Bucky felt his face drain of color. He recovered quickly, but she leaned back, suspicions confirmed.

"Then you know either one of us could destroy the other".

"I do".

"I won't." Bucky said, trying to gauge her reaction. "But we need to talk. Not here".

Peggy leaned back, staring him dead in the eyes. Her face had no visible changes, but her posture loosened after a moment, her shoulders relaxing.

"Fine." Peggy hissed, then stood, drawing everyone's attention. "I need that paperwork by ten o'clock, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bucky agreed, and watched her leave. Steve came back then, shield in hand.

"What was that about?" Steve asked, confused. Bucky steadied himself, then turned to Steve.

"I spilled coffee on her thing, she made me redo it. I need to talk to you".

Steve blinked, and Bucky felt his heart speed up, his breath shorten. God, he hadn't been this nervous around Steve in years.

"Okay?" Steve drew the word out, the question in his voice rising as Bucky tried to steady himself.

"Buck? are you ok?" Steve tapped his shoulder, and Bucky thought his chest was going to explode, his heart was beating so damn fast.

"I need to talk to you." He said again.

"Yeah, you may have mentioned that".

"Not here. Not with so many people".

"Okay..."

"Please." Bucky felt like he could hardly breathe, but he managed to finish eating and got up to leave. He stumbled a little as he tried to get out of the tent, but once he did, he took off running, heart pounding as he sprinted into the woods. His breath was shaky, and he wasn't thinking about where he was going or what would happen if something went wrong; he just ran, letting instinct be his guide.

When he finally stopped, he didn't know where he was. He didn't even know which direction he had come from. He was lost, and it was dark and cold.

"Fuck." He muttered, then again, louder; "FUCK!"

The word echoed into the dark, and he felt anger and fear and pain welling up in him, threatening to spill over and let everyone know exactly what he was.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, fists clenched at his sides, tears streaming down his cheeks. "FUCK THIS! FUCK THIS STUPID WAR AND THESE STUPID RULES AND MY STUPID FEELINGS AND- FUCK THIS!"

He was tearing at his pins, insignia marking him as a sergeant, marking him as American, marking him as a soldier.

"FUCK THIS STUPID WAR-" he ripped off his medal of honor, throwing it to the ground, "-THIS STUPID COUNTRY-" patches from his uniform fell to the ground, "-MY STUPID LIFE!" 

He ripped off his dog tags and threw them into the woods, screaming as he did so. A few moments later, it hit him; those weren't his tags.

They were Steve's.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" He moaned, storming off in the direction of where he threw the tags. He knew he wasn't going to find them, but he should at least try to look for them.

He found them dangling from the hand of a twenty seven year old man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." Steve smiled at him, giving his uniform the once-over. "You have to pay for that, you know".

"Yeah, I know." Bucky sat next to him with a huff, eyes red and puffy. He wiped at the tears crawling down his cheeks, sniffling.

Steve didn't say anything; he just sat there, listening as his friend whimpered and sniffled. He waited, because Bucky didn't talk when pushed. He was like a turtle; he had to be coaxed out of his shell.

"I'm sorry." Bucky sniffles eventually, leaning against Steve's arm. Steve just nods. "I'm sorry you got stuck with an idiot like me".

"You're kidding, right?" Steve smiles at his friend. "Remind me which one of us tried to enlist at five different locations?"

"Six." Bucky corrected, laughing. "And that's because you're stubborn".

"Yeah".

They sit in silence, and Bucky works up the courage to tell Steve what he wants to say.

"So, I need to tell you something." Bucky says, and he feels tears burning behind his eyes again. "I'm in love with you".

Bucky feels Steve stiffen, but he can't stop himself, the words pouring out of his mouth like a floodgate opening.

"And I understand if you don't like me like that. I understand if you like someone else, but I've been in love with you for a really long time, and I can't hide it anymore, and I'm so sorry please don't hate-"

Steve cuts him off by grabbing his arms and kissing him. Bucky stiffens at first, then melts into it, kissing back as Steve slides a hand behind his head, drawing him closer.

When they finally break apart, Bucky leans his forehead against Steve's, tears staining his face as Steve presses a hand to the side of his face, his heart pounding.

"It's about goddamn time, Barnes. And you think I'm the oblivious one".

Bucky looks up, startled. Steve just laughs, his own face streaked with tears.

"What, you really think I couldn't tell? You really think I couldn't see how your face turned red every time you looked at me? How you always looked like you couldn't breathe? You really think I couldn't see that?"

"Uh..."

"Dork." Steve tapped his forehead against Bucky's, who was still shocked.

"Wait! What about Peggy?"

"She's nice, and I really do like her, but I like you too." Steve frowns, knitting his eyebrows together. "I guess that's part of the reason I haven't moved forward with either of you. I still can't decide".

"Hm." Bucky says, but Steve just presses his forehead against Bucky's shoulder. "Why not both?"

"What?"

"Think about it. Peggy knows about me, but she doesn't know about you. You could try both of us until you're ready to decide. Even if people figure me out, they know I'm too torn up about you, and no one will think twice about you and Peggy. It's perfect!"

"It's dishonest. Buck, that's disloyal".

"So tell her, I don't care. I just..." Bucky huffs, pulling away from Steve. "I just know I'm not losing you. Not after this".

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have kissed ya".

"Oh, shuddap." Bucky pulls Steve to his feet, smiling. "You just hate how perfect my plan is".

"It's adulterous".

"Only if you don't tell her".

"It's sinful!" Steve protests.

"So are we!" Bucky retorts. Steve looks away, and Bucky instantly regrets that.

"Hey." Bucky taps Steve's shoulder, getting his attention. "I knew from the second I met you that I was going to love you forever. I didn't understand it until a lot later, but nothing, absolutely nothing, is going to take you away from me".

Bucky feels passive rage course through him, feels his eyes come alive with a fiery passion that he's only read about in bad romance novels.

"So either you tell her, or you make up your mind a hell of a lot sooner, because I am done waiting on you".

"We might not make it." Steve whispers. Bucky can see that it's starting to hit him, he's beginning to understand what he's done.

"Most people don't make it. They burn out, like candles." Bucky grabs Steve by the back of his neck, pulling him close. "But you are the brightest damn shooting star I've ever seen, and I will fight hell and high water for you. I'll fight God himself if I need to, but you can't take this away from me. I've been here from the beginning, I sure as hell mean to see the end".

Steve looks at Bucky, and he sees fire, the brightest fire he's ever seen, burning inside of this beautiful brunet with ice blue eyes. He watches as Bucky makes a choice, a choice to fight, and Steve doesn't know how to tell him that he's seen that choice made before, seen it every single day since he was sixteen.

"Now, let's go talk to Peggy." Bucky says, then turns sharply on his heel and marches in the direction of their camp.


	2. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's point of view, and her choice regarding the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this is not popular? But Ima write it anyway?

Peggy had stormed out of the tent where all of the boys were eating and huffed angrily.

"Fuck." she declared aloud. Outwardly, it seemed like an offhand remark.

Internally, she was screaming. How on earth could she have been so careless? Allowing herself to stare at one of the nurses with such open lust in her eyes, how could she have been so stupid? Now Barnes, who absolutely hated her although she couldn't fathom why, would destroy her!

She realized she was picking at her nails, a nervous habit she had picked up years ago, and forced herself to take a deep breath. She must remain calm. If she lost her composure, she'd never hear the end of it.

She had once heard Barnes refer to her as "Perfect Peggy", but she knew the reason she had to be perfect was because she was a woman, and women were not held highly in any position, much less the army. Perfect was the only acceptable level, perfect was the only way she was staying here, perfect was what she had to be to stay ahead.

She absolutely hated it. One mistake and she would fall face first into a mess she couldn't get out of. Perfect was exhausting, and she loathed it.

Ten o'clock rolled around, and Barnes didn't show. Typical, he was probably ratting her out at this very moment.

Ten o' six rolled around, and Barnes stepped into her work tent, his uniform an absolute mess. She expected someone to be behind him.

She did not expect that someone to be Steven.

"You. Out." She pointed at Steven, then the door. Steven didn't move. "Did you hear me?"

"I- Uh..." Steven went very red in the face as Barnes pointedly glared at him.

"Jesus, Stevie, just tell her!" Barnes whined, smacking his face with both hands at once, then sliding them down, his eyes wide.

"I- we- had this, uh, idea..."

Steven tells her, and she can't believe what she's hearing.

"You want me to what?" She stares at Steven, hoping he's joking.

"I want-" Steven breaks off. "I don't want this. It was Bucky's idea, and he spent at least twenty minutes convincing me it was a good idea but it isn't. I don't want this".

Barnes perks up at that, and Peggy suspects that he hasn't told him about his infatuation.

"Who's the other mutual?" Peggy asks, because they hadn't told her about that. They had just said a dual relationship.

"Um..." Steven goes red again, and Peggy narrows her eyes. This is a trap, isn't it?

"Me." Barnes says suddenly, and Peggy actually steps back, she's so startled. "It's me. I'm the other mutual".

Peggy looks between Steven and Barnes, trying to figure out exactly how this trap works.

After a few minutes, she figures out they are being completely serious.

"Are you mad!" Peggy exclaims, looking between Steven and Barnes, aghast. "You must think I'm bloody insane if you expect me to go along with this! This is the worst, most idiotic plan I've ever heard of! You must be mad to think that-"

"You'd be able to date that cute nurse without anyone looking over your shoulder." Barnes interjects.

That's where she has to think about it. Using Steven as a cover wasn't the best, but that nurse had a tendency to wear violets, so using Steven as a cover might work in her favor if she started doing the same. Plus, he really was rather attractive, and this might be her only shot at getting closer to him. On the other hand, she came here to work, not to date soldiers. The two conflicting sides of her caused her to frown, and she felt herself start picking at her nails again.

"I'll... think about it." Peggy says, reluctant. "I think it's a bloody stupid idea, and if we get caught, it's all of us on the line. But I'll think about it".

With that, she ushers the boys out and sits down at her desk to think.

"Peggy? Are you in here?" a voice calls. Peggy closes her eyes and inhales angrily. Howard.

"In here!" She calls, her voice dripping with sweetness. God, she hates Howard. Brilliant as he is, the man is also egotistical and misogynistic, and Peggy will have none of it this late at night.

"Hi, doll!" Howard smiles at her, and she instantly loses all patience. She glares at Howard, who clears his throat and gets to the point. "They're doing another round up. Can I say I was with you?"

"Absolutely not. Get out".

"Doll, please, none of the women here will talk to me. Except that one gal, Maria. She's nice. But I can't use her, not like that".

"My answer is still no. Get out, Stark".

Howard curses under his breath.

"Listen, they're gunning for me. The fact that I screw both women and men isn't going to help me if I get caught, so please, just say I was with you? It doesn't even have to be like that, I just need a three hour cover".

"Stark-" Peggy cuts off, deciding to listen to him. "When?"

"The tenth. 9-12 at night. I dragged in pretty late, and I also may have been drunk".

"You were, I brought you back. We were on pass getting parts for that radio you were designing. you had a bottle of high-grade whiskey in your bag".

Howard nods, accepting the story. He probably believes Peggy is telling him the truth, but in reality, Peggy say him staggering back to his tent on the tenth, a girl on each arm and so drunk he couldn't even speak. Everyone knew Howard was a wastrel, but Peggy figured that her story would be less embarrassing than what actually happened.

"Thanks, doll. And, uh, if you see Rogers..." Howard winks at her, and Peggy feels her stomach do a flip. "Send him my way, yeah?"

"Go to bed, Stark".

Howard clicks his tongue and leaves, and Peggy goes back to thinking. Steven screwing Barnes, and her, and her screwing that nurse... She would be grateful for the cover but what if she wanted something serious? What if Steven wasn't as good a person as she thought? What if Barnes was putting him up to this?

That last one made her angry. Barnes would do this kind of thing to catch her out, wouldn't he? If she agreed, what assurance did she have that it wasn't a trap? That no good, greasy, disgusting scoundrel-

_Barnes likes Steven _.__

__She wasn't sure where the thought came from, but the more she thought on it, the more it made sense. It would explain this crazy plan, Steven's discomfort, Barnes' pushiness. It would explain why Barnes hated her; she liked Steven, and he say that as an attack, even though he wasn't likely to ever have a chance himself. He was simply being possessive._ _

___But why would Steven go along with it? ____ _

____"He likes Barnes back." Peggy reasons aloud, then slaps a hand over her mouth. She can only pray that no one else heard that._ _ _ _

____The plan made far more sense now; Steven liked both of them, and couldn't choose, so Barnes had concocted a plan in which they were both satisfied and Steven got to delay his choice. Yes, it made sense._ _ _ _

_____It's also idiotic, _a nagging voice in her head declared. _Think of what would happen if you were caught. If any of you were caught _.____ _ _ _ _

________"I'm not completely adverse to the idea..." Peggy thought aloud. "But I don't like it"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She decided to sleep on it. She'd think better in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Who, Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's point of view. Gonna give this series a week then either continue or shut it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHYRSLER AND HAPPY YEW NEAR!!!!!

Steve wobbles into his tent and almost instantly collapses.

Bucky... likes him? Loves him? Had finally admitted it? What were they going to do now? Could he safely continue with this relationship? Did he really care if he got caught?

"Doll, you're thinking too hard." Bucky laughs as he enters the tent, laying a hand in Steve's hair and pulling lightly as he pets Steve's head.

"Mmm. That feels good." Steve closes his eyes and lets Bucky lull him to sleep, exhausted from a day of training and choices.

Some less that chaste dreams awaken him a few hours later.

And he feels the bulge rather than sees it, and he tries to get away, as quietly as possible, but Bucky is on top of him, and the pressure is almost making it worse, and between his squirming and the nature of his dream, he's about two seconds from getting cum all over the inside of his uniform. The uniform he hadn't bothered to take off. Goddammit, why was he like this?

"Buck, get off o' me, please?" Steve whispers to Bucky, being as quiet as possible while still trying to get out from under him.

What Bucky does instead drives Steve crazy: he moves his hand to rest just inside of Steve's crotch, below the balls but above the acceptable line, and he's so fucking close that Steve feels like his heart is gonna explode. How dare he be so close, so attainable and yet so... not? It's not fair.

Bucky shifts in his sleep, and now his hand is touching Steve's cock, and Steve can feel his brains melting out his ears. He has to take care of this, or at least get out of his uniform. He whimpers as lust courses through his veins, the need for sex causing him to shake a little. Why does it hurt so much worse all of a sudden? He ignored these urges for years, why were they doing him in now?

"Stevie..." Bucky moans in his sleep, and Steve feels Bucky shift his hand, feels the grip on his balls. Bucky moans again and the grip tightens. It takes all of Steve's energy to not wake Bucky up and fuck him right this second.

Steve blinks. He's not sure where that thought came from, but he doesn't like it. He doesn't want to screw people before marriage, and certainly not multiple people. What was he thinking, doing this? No, he'd just have to tell Peggy that he'll wait until he can make a solid choice.

He feels Bucky's junk extend as the brunet moans his name.

"Shit." He mutters softly as he feels something start to leak from him. If he doesn't try to take care of this erection, he's going to have trouble walking tomorrow.

"Stevie... Stevie?" Bucky starts to thrash in his sleep a little, his quiet moans no longer ones of pleasure. "Stevie... Please, don't hurt him... Stevie..."

Steve holds Bucky, trying to get him to wake up; he's more sure than ever that he should. Bucky's eyes snap open, and he pants as he pulls away from Steve, pulling his legs together in an effort to hide what Steve already knows is there.

"No use trying to hide your hard-on." Steve whispers, and he knows the brunet hears him. "'sides, I have one myself".

"Classy." Bucky rolls his eyes, and Steve swears he can hear it, but ignores it in favor of noticing how Bucky relaxes and also... smiles? Did he just smile because of Steve's hard-on?

"I can't help how much I like you, you jerk. Stop laughing." Steve mutters.

"Oh, I did that?"

"No, I was thinking about Peggy." Steve retorts sarcastically. "Yes, you did that, you hand was full on my-"

Bucky kisses him low and slow, and Steve forgets what he was saying. The brunet tastes like a sweet summer pear, and as his skin meets Steve's, he begins to push his pelvis down against Steve's, setting the blond off.

"You sure you don't want me?" Bucky says as he pulls away. 

Steve isn't sure if he knows the answer to that anymore. But he knows he loves Peggy, and Bucky.

He also knows that Bucky makes him feel a way Peggy never will.

And if they snuck off into the woods and got naked and fucked each other in the moonlight, panting the other's name as they got off on first time sex, well, who was he to tell?

After all, that wasn't anyone else's business.


End file.
